Sad Oneshot Songfics
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: This is the first time I've ever done these. But please read and review them. I wanna know if they're good or not.
1. Broken

This is for you Brianna and you can print it out if you want and show your friends ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Broken by Seether and Ami Lee  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I wanted you to know that i love the way you laugh i wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photographs and i know it serves me well i wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Come on Yusuke, please come back to me, I can't live without you," said Kina. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that was bloody because of Yusuke. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were dirty.  
  
"Kina...I won't make it out alive...so I want you to know something," said Yusuke. He had chocolate brown eyes and slick, black hair. He was wearing a white shirt that had a whole through the middle that went through his stomach.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right when you're gone away you've gone away you don't feel me in here anymore.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"What is it Yusuke?" she said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
He smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"I love you Kina, and I always will."  
  
With that said Yusuke's soul departed from his body.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again i wanna hold you high and steal my pain away There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high and steal your pain '  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I love you too Yusuke, and I always will." She said as she hugged his body.  
  
"I will join you soon my love," she said again as she pulled out a knife and plunged it into her heart.  
  
'I'm coming with you Yusuke,' was her last thought.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Cause I'm broken, when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right when you're gone away! 


	2. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
Here is the next one you may wanna get a box of tissues ready just in case  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kyoko, come one Kyoko you can make it right? You're not going to die on me are you?" asked Bakura, the evil one not the good one. He had spiked white hair that went down his back and lavender eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Bakura, I don't think I will this time, I can't tell, he kinda cut me deep," said Kyoko, she had a long gash going from her shoulder to her stomach and her blue hair was stained with blood. She had sliver eyes and was wearing a white dress that was stained with her blood.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Bakura, for the first time in his life, began to cry. Kyoko reached up and wiped away his tears. He leaned into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand.  
  
"Don't cry ok, just think back on how we met and the good times that followed after," she said smiling. Then she winced in pain.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kyoko please don't leave me, You-you're the only one who opened up my heart and learned about my true self, please don't leave me," he said crying.  
  
"Bakura, look at me," she demanded.  
  
He looked at her dead in her face.  
  
"We all have to go, sometimes we have to cope with it and move on, Bakura when I die I want you to find happiness and not mourn me for the rest of your life ok?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Bakura nodded reluctantly. Kyoko smiled and her hand slipped off his face as she took in her last breath.  
  
"I love you Bakura and don't you forget it," she said weakly.  
  
"I love you too Kyoko," he said. Then he bent down and kissed her cold lips as she died.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though your still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I'll be watching you Bakura, please move on," she said in his mind as her soul floated up to heaven, "don't forget about me, because I won't forget about you." 


	3. Walk Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I was naive, your love was like candy  
  
artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping  
  
Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed  
  
I was prey in your bed and devoured completely  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was raining out, the rain drowned all the plants and made way for sorrow. Kyoko was now walking to a cemetery. She had long blue hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white blouse. She had a black umbrella over her head. And in her hand was a bouquet of flowers.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go  
  
All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my sufferin'  
  
I hate to show that I lost control  
  
Cause I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need  
  
To walk away from  
  
I need to get away from you, need to walk away from you  
  
get away, walk away, walk away. . .  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She walked over to a grave. It read "Bakura, born on June 15, 1988, died April 6, 2010," and placed the flowers on the dirt. She said a prayer and began crying.  
  
"Bakura why, why did you leave me. I-I need you back," she said as her voice broke up.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I should have known that I was used for amusement  
  
Couldn't see through the smoke,  
  
It was all an illusion  
  
Now I've been licking my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper  
  
We both can seduce, but darlin' you hold me prisoner  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kyoko, you're here again?" asked Yusuke. He had short black hair, and surprisingly it was down instead of up like he normally did with his hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans and a blue umbrella was over his head.  
  
"Yeah, what about you have you come to see Kina?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the grave.  
  
"Yeah, I-I just can't believe she's gone.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
  
Every step I take leads to one mistake  
  
I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
  
Oh, I can't mend this torn stat I'm in  
  
Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve  
  
The pain of this slow burn  
  
And everywhere I turn, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
  
To walk away from  
  
I need to get away from you, need to walk away from you  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away. . .  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"And I can't believe Bakura's gone, but we have to move on. Mourning them won't bring them back," she said getting up.  
  
"I know but sometimes I wish it was me instead of her," he said with his eyes downcast.  
  
"DON'T! DON'T SAY THAT! THEY BOTH RISKED THEIR LIVES FOR US! WE- WE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO THEM!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Every time I try to grasp for air  
  
I am smothered in despair  
  
It's never over, over, oh. . .  
  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare,  
  
I let out a silent prayer. . .  
  
Let it be over, over, oh. . .  
  
Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She ran over and dropped her umbrella as she hugged Yusuke close to her. Yusuke returned the hug and dropped his umbrella. Both of them were soaked and crying.  
  
"I-I just wish we could turn back time and save them both," said Kyoko.  
  
Yusuke wiped away her tears. He then kissed her forehead.  
  
"Please don't cry, it-it doesn't suit you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Now what to do, my heart has been bruised  
  
So sad but it's true, each beat reminds me of you  
  
It hurts my soul, cause I can't go  
  
All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my sufferin'  
  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
  
Cause I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
  
Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
  
Every step I take leads to one mistake  
  
I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
  
Oh, I can't mend this torn state I'm in  
  
Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve  
  
The pain of this slow burn  
  
And everywhere I turn, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
  
To walk away from  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She nodded and started to wipe away her tears, but Yusuke grabbed her hand and kissed them away. He suddenly found himself kissing her lips. Kyoko's eyes closed in pleasure. She pulled away and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"I promise not to cry anymore if you don't cry," she said.  
  
"I promise," he said.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Need to get away from you, need to walk away from you  
  
get away, walk away, walk away  
  
only thing I need to do  
  
is walk away from you 


	4. I Hate Everything You Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh or I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace.  
  
And for the last Chapter I didn't own Walk Away by Christina Aguilera  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kina was running, her black hair swaying behind her and her Clothes torn and dirty. She made her way to a cemetery and ran through the graves, careful not to step on the graves. She saw a man that caught her eye.  
  
He had long, silver, spiked hair that went down his back and lavender eyes. He looked to be praying over a grave. She walked up behind him and saw who's grave it was. "Kyoko Yamasugi, Born May 18, 1988 Died May 18 2010."  
  
She gasped and startled the man in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kina, Kina Yamasugi, Kyoko Yamasugi's sister," she said.  
  
The man snorted and returned his focus on the grave.  
  
"KINA! KINA WHERE ARE YOU!" someone screamed.  
  
Kina's eyes widened and she hid behind a tree.  
  
"Please don't tell him I'm here," she said.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A young man came into view. He had black, slicked back hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt and blue silk pants.  
  
"KINA THIS ISN'T FUNNY WHERE ARE YOU!," he walked over to the man, "Bakura have you seen Kina?"  
  
"...No Yusuke I haven't," Bakura stated plainly.  
  
"God, where can she be."  
  
Yusuke then ran off Calling out her name.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Only when I stop to think  
  
About you, I know  
  
Only when you stop to think  
  
About me, do you know  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kina came from behind the tree and sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Hn, what did you do to get him mad?" he asked.  
  
"Yusuke and I got into a fight."  
  
"Is that why your clothes are torn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hate everything about you Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me  
  
I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"What did he do?" asked Bakura.  
  
"He got violent," she said.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me for a while, your sister wouldn't appreciate it if I didn't help her sister."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem after all, Kyoko would've done the same if she was here."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Up in the clouds, if you looked close enough you could see the face of Kyoko smiling down at both of them. 


	5. ButterFly

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Butterfly by Mariah Carey  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When you love someone so deeply  
  
They become your life  
  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears  
  
inside  
  
Blindly I imagined I could  
  
Keep you under glass  
  
Now I understand to hold you  
  
I must open up my hands  
  
And watch you rise  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Bakura, what do you think we'll do when we get older?" asked Kyoko, she had long blue hair and silver eyes, and was sitting on Bakura.  
  
"I don't know, whatever you want to do," said Bakura stroking her head lovingly. He had long, spiked, white hair that went down his back and lavender eyes.  
  
In the shadows a young man was watching with cold hard eyes.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
  
For you have become a butterfly  
  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
  
If you should return to me  
  
We truly were meant to be  
  
So spread your wings and fly  
  
Butterfly  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'She will be mine,' thought the man. He had dirty blond hair that went to his shoulders and lavender eyes. On the bottom of each eye there was a mysterious marking.  
  
Bakura bent down and kissed Kyoko. She giggled in response and it disgusted him, so he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Bakura's heart and as Kyoko laid back down he shot it.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I have learned that beauty  
  
Has to flourish in the light  
  
Wild horses run unbridled  
  
Or their spirit dies  
  
You have given me the courage  
  
To be all that I can  
  
And I truly feel your heart will  
  
Lead you back to me when you're  
  
Ready to land  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Bakura slouched forwards, startling Kyoko. She sat up and saw he had blood on his shirt.  
  
"Bakura, Bakura wha-what happened?" she asked frantic.  
  
Bakura coughed up blood and she held him close to her afraid to let him go.  
  
"Bakura, Bakura, BAKURA!" she said shaking him. He didn't say anything, his chest didn't move, and his eyes were closed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
  
For you have become a butterfly  
  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
  
If you should return to me  
  
We truly were meant to be  
  
So spread your wings and fly  
  
Butterfly  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Heh he's finally dead,' thought the man, 'now she can be mine.'  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Kyoko and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ma-Malik," she said disbelievingly. She looked him over and saw the gun in his pocket, "yo-you didn't, HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I can't pretend these tears  
  
Aren't over flowing steadily  
  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
  
Almost overtaking me  
  
But I will stand and say goodbye  
  
For you'll never be mine  
  
Until you know the way  
  
it feels to fly  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Yes, I was the one who killed Bakura," he said smirking.  
  
Kyoko jumped up and smacked him.  
  
"HOW- HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled as she went to smack him again.  
  
He caught her hand in mid swing.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
  
For you have become a butterfly  
  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
  
If you should return to me  
  
We truly were meant to be  
  
So spread your wings and fly  
  
Butterfly  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Get this you're mine and you always will be, anyone who tries to take you will be eliminated," he said smirking at her.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" she yelled at him.  
  
He just smirked and slung her over his shoulders and walked off.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
  
For you have become a butterfly  
  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
  
If you should return to me  
  
We truly were meant to be  
  
So spread your wings and fly  
  
Butterfly  
  
So flutter through the sky  
  
Butterfly  
  
Spread your wings and fly  
  
Butterfly  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She kicked and screamed for him to let her go but he didn't.  
  
"Bakura...Bakura, BAKURA!" she yelled as he stuffed her in a car and drove off, "BAKURA!" 


	6. One Sweet Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
And now it's too late to hold you  
  
'Cause you've flown away  
  
So far away  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Yusuke wait up," yelled Kina. Her long black hair swaying behind her as she ran after him.  
  
"Come on Kina or we're going to be late," Yusuke called out behind her his chocolate brown eyes filled with amusement as she tried to keep up with him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
Alive  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They both went on a cross section and began walking.  
  
"Yusuke your really something else," said Kina.  
  
"Yeah, but you're REALLY something else.  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
She hit him lightly on his head.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They were both so busy talking they didn't notice the drunk driver speeding and coming near them.  
  
"Yusuke I want to tell you something," she said.  
  
"What is it Kina?" he asked.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Darling, I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there  
  
I took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yusuke then spotted the car and pushed Kina out of the way as he was hit dead on by the front of the car. Kina watched in horror as his body hit the glass and rolled off. The driver stopped and jumped out the car.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm really sorry," he apologized.  
  
Yusuke's body was surrounded in his blood, he wasn't moving or breathing.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She watched as the doctors proclaimed him dead. She started to cry.  
  
'I-I never got to tell him I loved him or goodbye,' she thought  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say 


	7. Breathe No More

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own Breathe no more  
  
This is a continuation of Butterfly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
  
Shards of me,  
  
To sharp to put back together.  
  
To small to matter,  
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
If I try to touch her,  
  
And I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyoko was thrown into a cellar and Malik was smirking at her.  
  
"You'll stay here forever, so don't even think about getting out," he said before walking off.  
  
Kyoko continued crying in a ball until she spotted something sharp on the ground. A knife. She reached for it with shaking hands and held it up to her face, the metal shining when the light touched it. And she cut herself, deeply. It felt good, like she was being released. She looked at the knife like it was a godsend, letting her be with her beloved Bakura.  
  
'I died when Bakura died, there is no point in living anymore,' she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
  
Lie to me,  
  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
  
And all of this,  
  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
I know the difference,  
  
Between myself and my reflection.  
  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
  
Which of us do you love.  
  
So I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe now...  
  
Bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe,  
  
I breathe-  
  
I breathe no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She began cutting herself deeper and felt lightheaded. She smiled and laughed lightly as if she was being tickled by a rose. She smiled at that memory, Bakura had warmed up to her and gave her a rose and began tickling her skin with it. Deeper and deeper she cut until she had gashes on her legs and arms. She enjoyed it and laughed like a child.  
  
"You can't have me now Malik," Kyoko said before falling into a deep sleep that no one could ever wake up from unless they were god. A faint smile was on her face as her soul drifted up to heaven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you people think thnx ^_^! 


	8. Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
This is a continuation of Walk Away  
  
Once upon a year gone by  
  
She saw herself give in  
  
Every time she closed her eyes  
  
She saw what could have been  
  
Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
  
When covers tucked in tight  
  
Funny when the bottom drops  
  
How she forgets to fight... to fight

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko and Yusuke were now an item. They still haven't forgotten about Bakura and Kina, they go visit their graves every chance they get. They were both happy, but never though that one fight could bring that happiness to a halt. It seems that someone in their Spirit Detective group was jealous. Every time he saw them together he wanted to kill Yusuke, but he didn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it's one more day in paradise  
  
One more day in paradise  
  
One more day in paradise  
  
One last chance to feel alright, alright

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone liked Kyoko, but to him she was like a drug, something to keep him going and he wanted more. He cursed Yusuke for being there that night to comfort her. He was watching in the trees as it all unfolded. He had a sneer on his face that time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As darkness quickly steals the light  
  
That shined within her eyes  
  
She slowly swallows all her fear  
  
And soothes her mind with lies  
  
Well all she needs and all she wants  
  
Are reasons to survive  
  
A day in which the sun will take  
  
Her artificial light... her light

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was going to kill Yusuke tonight and then cover it up so she wouldn't suspect him. It was perfect. But he didn't know how strong their bond was.  
  
He ran all the way to Yusuke's house and entered through his bedroom. He saw him sleeping soundly next to her. (no they didn't you perverts they are fully clothed). His eyes were blood-red by now. He pulled the sword up and rammed it down near his heart, not seeing Kyoko open her eyes. His eyes were closed as he rammed it harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it's one more day in paradise  
  
One more day in paradise  
  
It's one more day in paradise  
  
One last chance to feel alright... alright

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened them Yusuke was on the ground waking up and Kyoko had the sword through her heart. He pulled it out of her and she fell to the bed, blood starting to pool around her prone form. Yusuke shot up when he saw Kyoko fall. He jumped over and picked her up. He shook her.  
  
"Kyoko!" he screamed.  
  
He looked over to the man and eyes widened.  
  
"Hiei," he said in disbelief.Hiei didn't move, he couldn't, and he just killed the woman he loved in front of Yusuke nonetheless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
  
Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
  
Don't you try to hold it in, push it out  
  
Don't you try to hold it in, hold it in

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Yusuke," Kyoko whispered, "I love you."  
  
Then she died. Yusuke had tears streaming down his face. Hiei turned and ran, he ran far away from that place, never to be seen again.  
  
"Kyoko," Yusuke whispered.  
  
'She died protecting me,' he thought as more tears spilled out of his eyes. Little droplets fell on her pale face. He lightly kissed her cold lips and grabbed Hiei's sword, which he left carelessly, and rammed it into his heart. He pulled it out and fell in the bed next to her and died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a year gone by  
  
She saw herself give in  
  
Every time she closed her eyes  
  
She saw what could have been  
  
And if you look closely in the night sky you could see Kyoko, Kina, Bakura, and Yusuke all reunited. But this time it was Bakura with Kina and Kyoko with Yusuke. 


End file.
